benad361fandomcom-20200214-history
Benad361's Parody Timeline
The timeline of events which take place in Benad361's side of the Parody universe. The universe itself is essentially without a proper timeframe, and the characters within it all existed at different time periods in real life. But in the parody universe, they live on in an eternal, bizarre kind of co-existence, full of antics, intrigue, warfare, and unexpected alliances. Timeline summary '20th Century' *Unknown point in time: Michael and Harrybo break out of detention in school, causing their teacher to set Rosenland's security forces on the pair. In the ensuing adventure, Harrybo is killed, but later resurrected (somehow). '2010' *22nd Oct. 2010: Stalin founds his own parodies, attempting to get Tukhachevsky to hire Fegelein from Hitler. The scheme fails , and Stalin executes Tukhachevsky for 'epic failure'. However, the power of antics resurrects him. *9th Oct. 2010: The Stalin Parodies crew briefly occupies the bunker , when Hitler has to rent it out, due to financial troubles. *30th Oct. 2010: Fegelein creates his superweapon; the Fist of Doom and Mass Destruction. *23rd Dec. 2010: Stalin hires Tukhachevsky to be his Anric Master - an answer to Fegelein. Tukhachevsky passes his exams with an A in Anticology. *31st Dec. 2010: The Bunker Civil War begins in the Fuhrerbunker, after Hitler tries to kill General Helmuth Weidling. Weidling survives, and creates a separatist movement: The Anti-Fuhrer, Weidling for Fuhrer movement (AFWF). 2011 *2nd Jan. 2011: Hitler's forces storm the AFWF headquarters (secretly located in a Berlin cathedral). Despite taking huge casualties, they kill four of the leaders (Burgdorf, Weidling, Goebbels, and Mohnke). However, Himmler and Fegelein manipulated this scenario so that they could gain control of the movement, renaming it the Anti-Fuhrer, Fegelein for Fuhrer movement. *1st Feb. 2011: Tukhachevsky unveils his new, fearsome superweapon; the Fork of Pwnage, demonstrating the power of the weapon to Stalin, by using it to pwn several targets (namely people, in hilarious ways). *21st Feb. 2011: Inglorious Basterds Hitler challenges Downfall Hitler to a 'nein, nein, nein' contest. Hitler counters by challenging him to a 'ja, ja, ja' contest in turn, but combining the two together. They both shout these words at each other for hours, until IB Hitler is triumphant. Hitler however, own him by overwhelming hinm by yelling "Fegelein", before having Steiner enter and shoot him to death. *18th Apr. 2011: Tukhachevsky commits his first antic against Hitler - switching his ranting scripts for pro-Soviet propaganda, so he rants on about the greatness of Stalin and Tukhachevsky. Infurated, Hitler composes an angry letter to Tukhachevsky, declaring the start of the Nazi-Soviet Antic War... *9th May, 2011: Hitler, Stalin, and countless others are trapped in a Fegel-box, with Fegelein at least partially to blame for the debacle. Efforts to free themselves with the combined firepower of their superweapons result in the box blowing up, along with the individuals inside. Somehow, they survived... *23rd Jul. 2011: Hitler decides to murder Colonel Gaddafi and take the side of the Libyan revolution, resulting in the half of Libya that was still controlled by Gaddafi, declaring war. *6th Aug. 2011: Tukhachevsky secretly gets Antic-Aliens to land in front of the bunker. Hitler insults Fegelein in front of them, and they shoot him with antic lazers, horrendously deforming his face. Fegelein is blamed for this antic and is given credit for it, much to Tukhachevsky's fury. *26th Jul. 2011: Gaddafi's children rally their forces and invade the reich , rapidly advancing. Their forces storm the bunker and arrest Hitler. Meanwhile, Khamis Gaddafi (Libya's antic master) uses advanced antic technology to resurrect the late Colonel Gaddafi, whilst Ayesha Gaddafi replaces Traudl's role, and Saif Gaddafi replaces Jodl in objecting to his father's crazy plans (Gaddafi now has control over the Reich). especially his new plan to launch air raids across Europe, in revenge for the NATO airstrikes on Libya. *14th Aug. 2011: Gaddafi plans to execute Hitler, despite Saif's objections that he didn't like 'killing people'. Weidling, Burgdorf, Krebs and Gunsche plan to defeat Gaddafi and save the Fuhrer, with Gunsche going into Gaddafi's office, announcing that he is arresting him, and shooting Gaddafi and Ayesha dead with his pistol, before having their bodies burned. Celebrations ensue, as Hitler is restored as the Fuhrer. *Hitler and friends go on a holiday/adventure to the legendary Skull Island, in an attempt to foster reconciliation between the different parody crews in the Parody Universe. It doesn't go well... At all. *24th Sep. 2011: Because Fegelein got the credit for the antic of Tukhachevsky's, Tukhachevsky attacks Fegelein via antics, declaring war on him. His initial attacks fail, and Fegelein plans his retribution. *2nd Oct. 2011: Romanian communist dictator Nicolae Ceausescu, tries to make his parody debut. It doesn't go well... *18th Oct. 2011: Fegelein counterattacks against Tukhachevsky by sending Stalin copies of emails in which Tukhachevsky had been insulting him. As a result, Tukhachevsky is brutally punished by Stalin's secret police chief, Nikolai Yezhov. *24th Oct. 2011: Tukhachevsky pulls his first antic against Stalin, much to Stalin's ire. *25th Oct. 2011: Grand Master of the Antic Order, Heinrich Himmler, managss to manipulate both Lt. Werner (the antic master aboard the U-96 submarine), and Tukhachevsky, into pulling a hilarious antic against Hitler, but with neither realizing that the other was working with Himmler too. *1st Nov. 2011: Muammar Gaddafi seeks refuge with Soviet General Chuikov. However, Chuikov robs him of his possessions and locks him in his closet when Gaddafi's son Saif comes to find him, lying that Gaddafi is dead. *16th Nov. 2011: Romanian leader Nicolae Ceausescu unveils his fearsome new weapon: The Rapidly Flailing Arm of Doom... *15th Dec. 2011-(onwards): Assorted antic masters and others have a contest to see who can perform the best antic on Hitler during the festive season... 2012 *12th Feb. 2012: Tukhachevsky strikes back against Fegelein in turn, getting him framed for an antic which he did not commit, which resulted in Fegelein's execution. However, as always, the power of antics resurrected him... *1st Apr. 2012: Hitler and Fegelein have an ultimate duel , with Tukhachevsky manipulating things from behind the scenes. *20th Apr. 2012: Marshal Ion Antonescu, ruler of pre-communist Romania, launches his own parody debut, and has appeared in many more parodies since. *27th Apr. 2012: Tukhachevsky tries to steal some German wunderwaffe (wonder-weapons). However, Fegelein beats him to it, and takes them back. *15th May 2012: Tukhachevsky and Fegelein fight an epic, mid-air final battle, resulting in the (temporary) deaths of both antic masters. However, an alternative ending also exists. *1st Aug. 2012: Michael Rosen tries to justify his abnormal behavior. *15th Aug. 2012: Steiner and Yezhov go missing. Hitler, Stalin and friends go out on a rescue party and try to rescue them (second part coming soon). *30th Dec. 2012: Michael Rosen resists arrest by Jedi master (and/or inspector) Harrybo, for embezzling 100,000,000 tomatoes from the 'Bank of Plamz', in Rosenland. Adolf Hitler arrives on a vist, saves Rosen's life, and ensures Harrybo's demise. He then becomes 'Darth Vikings', the sith apprentice of Darth Plamz, and the two plot to conquer the world. '2013' *4th Jan. 2013: Hitler/Vikings puts his master's plans in motion, by returning to his bunker, and starting a massacre of anyone who could get in the way of the incorporation of the Reich into Emperor Rosen's 'Plam Empire'. *21st Jan. 2013: As the empire begins invading all surrounding nations, Stalin comes up with a plan to defeat the Emperor. However, it fails... *3rd Mar. 2013: The Free Parody Universe Alliance is forced to evacuate Moscow, and Earth, after a savage attack by the empire. Joseph Stalin, their leader, is killed when the Death Plam destroys his ship, and Tukhachevsky becomes the new leader, as dicated by Stalin's will. Emperor Rosen's forces then attack the Mikhail space station in the Antic System. In the battle, Lord Vikings is badly wounded, but Hermann Fegelein is killed. However, Tukhachevsky and others escape in his antic ship, the "fastest ship in the parody universe". *8th Apr. 2013: The Antic Temple is attacked and captured by the Emperor's forces; Heinrich Himmler is slain by the Emperor himself, in a vicous duel. Admiral Traudl Junge repells an attack on Planet Fegelein by the forces of Admiral Assad, but is killed in battle. However, the planet is saved. The Free Parody Universe Alliance council meets, but is plagued by dissent, with Marshal Antonescu in particular slamming Tukhachevsky's leadership. He however, pledges his loyalty to Tukhachevsky. But it is revealed that he is a spy, as he leaks Tukhachevsky's plans to kill Lord Vikings to Emperor Rosen, who sends Lord Vikings out on a mission to murder the plotters. *(To be continued). Trivia *Since some parodies have been blocked, some pieces of the timeline may be (very occasionally) missing on YouTube. However, they still count as canonical. *Any other parodies outside of this list are effectively non-canonical in terms of Benad361's long storyline. *The timeline in Benad361's part of the universe is generally synchronized with his current GMT time zone at the time of the upload (e.g., if he uploaded a parody on the 18th August 2012, it would happen on that same date in the Parody Universe). However, in the interests of keeping the storyline flowing properly, some parodies have had their official date of occurance in the universe moved around (if they haven't been uploaded in order) so as to keep the story going (e.g. ''The Menace of the Fegel-Forest ''). Category:Benad361 Category:Benad361's Parody Universe